To date, a customer device can be used for roaming on networks external to the customer's home network. Typically, when the customer device is used for roaming on an external network, the external network performs a validation of an identifier associated with the customer device being used to access the external network. Unfortunately, the identifier associated with the customer device may be fraudulently copied or stolen, and subsequently used in another device, thereby deceiving the external network into allowing the other device with the fraudulent number access to the external network.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.